vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mannequin (Worm)
] Summary Alan Gramme was once a benevolent Tinker known as Sphere. Specializing in sustaining life and creating secure closed ecosystems, he was on the brink of changing the world and answering many of human's most daunting problems when the Simurgh attacked and killed his family. The tragedy drove him insane, and he shut himself off from the world, locking his vital organs in his own closed ecosystem and joining the Slaughterhouse Nine under the name of Mannequin. Now a cold serial killer, Mannequin turned his attentions to other Tinkers who would try to save the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with shotgun Name: Alan Gramme, Sphere, Mannequin Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Parahuman (Tinker), Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (He can detect and accurately track opponents despite being blind), Heat Manipulation (Can emit a low range wave of heat and pressure to kill insects and other small animals too close to him), Poison Manipulation (Can release a poisonous gas from his body), Nanotechnology (He stole Armsmaster's Nano-thorns, which can sever molecular bonds), Resistance to disease (His body is a closed system and he is presumably outfitted with the necessary technology to fight off diseases), extreme temperatures (He can withstand extreme temperatures due to his construction and is made to fight in adverse conditions such as inhospitable environments), and Telepathy (Cherish had a hard time tracking Mannequin or reading his thoughts), Longevity Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Much stronger than Taylor, with extra arms, was capable of easily lifting and throwing cars, was able to knock back Weld but dealt no real damage), higher with shotgun (His gun blasted a hole in Lucy's chest and killed her) Speed: Superhuman (Can run across a city faster than Rachel's dogs) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 normally, Class 5 with extra arms (Can easily lift and throw cars) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Small Building level (Survived a small gas explosion and being thrown around by Bastard shortly afterwards. One of his clones tanked one of Kid Win's guns, which can disintegrate vending machines) Stamina: Effectively limitless; he can continue fighting for as long as his systems can hold out, and they can last for thousands to even tens of thousands of years when in peak condition. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Any number of modular weapons built into his armor. *'Armor:' Mannequin's armor is an application of his specialty in creating secure systems that can sustain life while being protected from outside forces. An ecosystem of his own creation, all of Mannequin's body parts are in a careful equilibrium, and attached by chains and ball joints that allow him to separate parts of his body for offensive and defensive purposes. Mannequin's vital organs are inside of his torso, with his head storing nothing of that much import, and he is kept alive by life support systems that include regulators and filtration. His fingers, hands, and limbs can bend in any direction and even his legs can grab and strangle opponents. Severed limbs can still move to some extent, and decapitation isn't much of an issue for Mannequin. His equipment is modular and changes from encounter to encounter. **'Blades:' Mannequin's can extend deadly, three foot long blades from his limbs - both his arms and his legs - for use in quickly dispatching and cutting apart opponents. He can extend even more blades from each of his limbs and from slots all over his body, spinning them around to make himself into a whirl of razor-sharp blades. **'Gas:' After his first encounter with Skitter, Mannequin added technology that allowed him to emit a colorless, odorless combustible gas that is highly poisonous and can kill insects and other small animals with ease. **'Shotgun:' One of Mannequin's modular weapons is a gas-powered shotgun that he can use to fire blasts of what seems to be glass at high power, capable of punching straight through one of Rachel's dogs' chest to kill them. The gun is built into his hand and extends from his palm when in use. Because of the nature of the weapon, it can cause flammable gas to explode when used, making it dangerous when used together with his poisonous gas. *'Nano-thorns:' Mannequin stole a Nano-thorn knife from Armsmaster, which he can use to sever molecular bonds. Intelligence: Before he was transformed into his monstrous, inhuman state by the Simurgh's manipulations, Alan Gramme was one of the world's greatest Tinkers, a man specializing in sustaining life and protecting it from outside forces. He worked on a grand architectural scale, and had the knowledge to create and maintain a Moon base, given time. He was even on the brink of discovering answers for some of humanity's most daunting issues, such as renewable energy, overpopulation, and world hunger - but all that changed when he became the cold serial killer known as Mannequin. Using his abilities to protect only himself, Mannequin has shut himself inside a perfect closed system, becoming a highly advanced cyborg with deadly modular equipment and complex life support systems to keep him alive. In combat, he is unpredictable and lethal, using his speed, flexibility, and versatility to attack his opponents from unexpected angles and maneuver around them whenever they attempt to retaliate, preying on any vulnerability with a cold, sadistic cunning. Weaknesses: Mannequin is sadistic, enjoys toying with his opponents, and has a deathwish that drives him to pursue dangerous opponents and situations. He can be angered by other Tinkers succeeding where he has failed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Crazy Characters Category:Criminals Category:Cyborgs Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Heat Users Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Murderers Category:Poison Users Category:Scientists Category:Serial Killers Category:Super Scientists Category:Sword Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 9